secret keeper of the not so innocent
by SwitchBladeKiss
Summary: this beauty has a secret! sometimes shes violent sometimes shes lovable, what turned her bitter
1. run into the black

The night was hot, too hot, the steamy streets burned her feet through her shoes. Where was she going she couldn't see or hear. The world faded in rich fear all around her. Fuzzy. Everything was so fuzzy. Tears streaked her face with salt. Her body stung and ached. Everything was dimming. Her heart pounded she had to get away far, far away. Her breast heaved, and her throat felt like a thousand blisters from all the running. Sweat, and lots of it plastered her blonde streaked hair to her small round face. Her feet hit hard against the unevenly. Her leg was starting to swell, and her arm dripped crimson with blood. Her green eyes gushes with tears before her knees gave out and she hit the ground. Everything went black.


	2. infamous

__

I don't own the newsies (I hope you know that!!) but hey this is my story all original. Thanx Courtney for review # 1

It was bright. Sun Light shown in from all around her. Isabele's eyes peeked out from beneath her long brown lashes. She shut them quickly as the sun made her squint. Isabele's back was stiff and ridged and her pale blue dress was tattered and torn.

"Where am I?" she said in a raspy voice. Young boys were standing all around her starring queerly at with papers in their hands. The boy started chattering that soon became a roar to the young girl with a head ache.

"Heya fellas scattah!" a tall, but not overly, boy pushed his way through the small crowd with two other boys. One of the boys had dark hair with a deep tan, and the other blonde with an odd eye patch. Both of which had sort of idiosyncratic grins on their faces. At this time Isabele realized she was not on the street where she had collapsed after miles of running the night before. After her throat had cleared some and mostly all of the boys had cleared out someone answered her question. 

"Youse is at da lodgin' house in Manhattan." the slightly tall boy with greasy hair said; then turned to remark again, "Youse musta took a pretty hard fall da udder night, 'cause Ise sawed ya jis lyin' dere like da dead when i went fer me papes!" The boy ran his fingers through his oily russet hair. He then stuck out the hand toward Isabele and said, "By da way me names Jack, Jack Kelly!" 

Isabele took his hand in a firm grasp and shook it in a hardy manner. She looked around at the dingy walls, with the sun shining half glinting through cracks here and there. She didn't know if she was ready to trust this "Jack". Isabele never really wanted to trust anything especially anyone. He seemed nice enough, but would he be just like the rest? Only time would tell.

After jack had introduced himself the other three boys that stood behind him came up to her to state their names and get acquainted. The short one dressed in plaid had in his hand a golden pocket watched he flipped back into his pocket when jack was finished. Light flicked around the room as the pocket watch caught a ray as it was being nestled back into it's proper place. This boy was Racetrack Higgins.

He spoke smooth and had large powerful hands. He was attractive in an odd sort of way, but pleasant anyhow. He had dark eyes and dark hair. His skin was fair and supple though he look as though he was worked very hard from a very young age.

The next were the two boys with the goofy happy look upon their faces. The tall blonde with a semi-bowl cut instituted himself as Kid Blink. Which was a fitting name for a young boy with an eye patch.

The other one, Mush, slightly shorter boy with the dark complexion, dark hair, and even as he was smiling he had such sadness in his eyes. She could sense the pain he and most of the other newsboys underwent through most of their early childhoods. 

They all got to know Isabele as much as she would let them today and they found her some old clothes; since hers were in no condition to be wearing. 

"Wese is gonna sell today if ya's wanna come along? We haven't missed much of the day so it'll be fine." said Race.

Isabele jumped up and in a hurry demanded of the boys to know where her bag. "Where's me pack?! Where's me bag." all the blood of bewilderment and anxiety rushed to her face in a great scarlet wave.

"Oh, this?" and Blink tossed her a worn and faded black bag that clunked as it connected with her hand. Her fuchsia color drained and she went back to slightly tanned. She headed off with the boys. After all she had to find a way to make money anyway, and this was better than hustling.

Her and the boys spent all of the glorious sunny day together, and having Isabele get acquainted with the great city of Manhattan. They told her all the newsies were having a get together at Medda's. 

"Medda Larkson the Swedish meadow lark! Whuta showgal." jack said as he kicked back in a comfy red chair at Irving hall. Isabele was enjoying the festivities when a sandy haired boy caught her eye. She queried around about the boy, and found out he was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He was the infamous spot. 


End file.
